


A simple hello

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bravery, Coffee Shop, Courage, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Nervous, POV Harry Potter, saying hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: Every conversation starts with a simple hello.Day 9 of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: Courage
Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A simple hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



**A simple hello**

Today was the day.

Harry had decided so.

There was no taking back, and he couldn’t abort the mission now even if he tried. If he did, it would haunt him forever, and he wouldn’t be able to pluck up the courage again.

_You’re a Gryffindor. Bravery’s all you’ve got. Yet it seems gone when you need it the most._

Harry wasn’t good at giving himself a pep talk.

Letting out a sigh, he saw Draco inside the coffee shop; the same coffee shop he came to every morning.

Harry knew that because Harry always went too. They never talked to each other, but today Harry was going to say hi.

He wanted to; it had been so many years since their days in school and the war, and he just wanted to see… how Draco was doing.

If he was okay.

Harry didn’t know why he was nervous. He didn’t know why his hands were sweaty when he pushed the door open.

Every conversation starts with a simple _hello._

That was all he needed to say.

Just hello.

To begin with, at least.

How hard could it be?

_Fin_


End file.
